


A Hero's revenge

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Brainia, Established Dansen, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Lena Luthor throws a Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena throws a Halloween Party Gala with the theme being Super-heroes.  It seems that Kara has an issue with the waiting staff's mandatory outfit for the evening.  Will she manage to get her revenge on the Luthor before the evening ? What costumes is the gang wearing? What surprise lies in store for them?





	A Hero's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, I had 0 time to do any. 
> 
> The Prompt in the challenge was: Superheroes/Supervillain.

“Oh my God, Lena! What is taking you so long!? It’s your gala and we’re going to be late!” Kara she asks through the door, knocking on the door. Even if they flew there, they’d make it very close to start time. 

The door opens almost right there and Lena reveals her costume: Wonder Woman it’s an armored version of the costume, complete with a helmet, a pair of bracers and metallic plated boots. “Putting on a damn corset by myself is pretty hard, so…” Lena stick her tongue out to Kara, making the raspberry sound that goes with it. 

“You’re lucky I’m stuck in this leather suit or I’d take this off and have my way with you right now.” Kara kisses Lena’s cheeks and drags her toward the door. She’s dressed as Batgirl, the cowl, the full body suit with the yellow bat, the cape and the various, rather convincing looking gadget. “We’re going to be late because you didn’t want me to help.” 

“No, we’re going to be late because I want to be late, now calm down or I’m going to flirt with Max Lord in front of you.” Lena threatens 

Kara laughs uproariously. “Your time, your loss.”

“Must you call my bluff?” Lena takes Kara’s arm in hers. 

* * *

The gala is already underway when they get there, the crowd has quite a wide variety of superhero costumes, others elected to ignore the theme or make up their own. The waitresses are  _ all _ dressed as Supergirls and the waiters as Supermen. Which leads to Kara breaking away from Lena rather huffily early in the evening. 

She goes in search of her sister, who is harder to find than she anticipated. She struggles to retrieve her phone, but fails to do so as the costume is not quite as flexible as she’d like. 

“Need help, Batgirl?” Alex’s voice comes from behind

It takes Kara a good ten seconds to realize that the woman that stand before her is, in fact, Alex Danvers. Her sister is wearing _ the  _ Supergirl suit with the skirt and the thighs, complete with a convincing blonde wig. “Alex!?” 

She does a little twirl on herself. “I know! This took a while to get right. Are you okay? You look like you’re over heating in this outfit.” 

“Think I could get you to beat up Wonder Woman for me?” Kara keeps the smile up, adjusting her cowl quite a few times. “It’s fine for now, it’s a little too snug so I don’t want to move too much.” 

Alex hugs Kara and kiss her cheek. “What did Wonder Woman do?” 

“Hire sexy Supergirls and Supermen to be the waitstaff. She knows I hate it.” Kara pouts. “I’ll get back at her though.” 

“Wouldn’t that have to do with the little headline I saw this week about Supergirl carrying a woman, bridal style over National City?” Alex twirl a strand of blonde hair from her wig between her fingers.

“That was a pregnant woman I--” Kara roll her eyes.”  _ She _ was getting her to the hospital!” She shakes her head. “Speaking of kids, there’s a surprise.” Kara points at new arrivals.

Alex turns to see Sam, of all people, make her entrance into the party. Flanked by Ruby. Both of them are dressed up to the nines with the house of El crest as the centerpiece to their outfits. They make their way through the crowd, trying to find someone they know. 

“I’m going to go see them, want to come with me?” Alex asks, tugging on her sister’s arm. 

Kara shakes her head, resisting her sister’s pull. “Not right now, I’ll speak to her later tonight maybe. I’m not ready yet.” 

Alex gives Kara a little pat on the back, as she runs to join the two girls. It’s a little bit of a teary reunion between them. 

As they exchange pleasantries, Kara disappear into the crowd and finds a spot to watch people from. She catches a few glimpses of Lena making the rounds and taking pictures with various people. A little roar from the crowd near the entrance, draw her attention.

James Olsen has just arrived with Nia Nal and even though her mood is soured, Kara can’t help but laugh at the sight: James is dressed like Robin from the old TV show and Nia, as an Adam-west style of Batwoman. They both strike poses for the cameras before walking to join with Lena. 

“Excellent way to get into character.” A slightly mono-tonal voice arise next to Kara. Brainy is standing there, dressed in what appears to be a Green Lantern costume. Likely his image inducer was involved in some way. “Lurking in the shadows on the edge of the crowd. Very convincing.”

Kara laughs a little. “Thank you for the compliment, I’m thinking of a way to get back at Lena for dressing the waitstaff like this.” there’s quite the mischievous gleam in her eyes. “I’m pretty sure she did it on purpose too, so I need to make a point.” 

“Good luck in those endeavors.” Brainy looks over the crowd and seem to be looking for someone. 

“She’s the gray and yellow batwoman beside James.” Kara helpfully points out. “I think she’d appreciate your presence.”

Brainy leaves her side to join the group of friends and it’s quite adorable to see him and Nia huddle together, surrounded by what can only be described as their family. She snaps a picture of the moment from the shadows, then move to another crowded spot, to avoid Lena finding her. 

Another gasp from the crowd as another guest makes her entrance. It’s a black woman, dressed in cat themed leather suit, reminiscent of the one Michelle Pfeiffer wore in _ that _ movie. She’s happily skipping about using a whip as a skipping rope. She cracks the whip at the photographer that bothers her too much. Judging by the enamored look that Alex gives the Catwoman, it appears that the woman in the suit is Kelly.

Kara grins now, she has a plan. She watches as Kelly makes a very public show of affection toward Alex, as Sam and Ruby bounce for joy at the sight. She watches Lena struggle with a strange surge of jealousy as Supergirl-Alex seems to be completely taken from her. James is taking videos and pictures of the group. 

About twenty minutes later, when Kelly asks “Hey, who has my whip now?” 

When Nia looks around. “Where’s Lena and Kara, I haven’t seen them together at all.” 

Alex drag her hand down her face, tugging her wig out of place, a loud sigh escaping her lips. “I think those two disappearances are related.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
